


Windows

by bobasheebaby



Series: Behind Closed Doors [2]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: A chat with Adelaide ends with unforeseen revelations. A midday rendezvous for one couple.





	Windows

“Elora dear, just how long are you going to mope over your dead husband?” Adelaide tilted her head as though she was appraising the other woman. “Oh so sad, he died.” She pushed her plush lips out in a mock pout. “If you are going to get over him, you need to get _under_ someone new. Stop frittering your life away pining over a dead man.”

Elora stared unblinking at Adelaide, unsure how to respond. She had put up a front, one of sadness over the death over her husband, only a few knowing the truth of what happened on the boat, how Constantine really died, and she intended to keep it that way for the sake of the children. She couldn’t tarnish their image of their father, no matter what he did to hurt her, she refused to have her children bare the weight of knowing the truth. She was determined to try to keep things as normal as possible for her children, refusing to upheave their lives more if she didn’t have to, all while running a country on her own. “Adelaide, what are you doing here?” She drummed her fingers against the mahogany desk, his, no _her_ desk, anxious to get to the point so the other woman could leave. “And don’t tell me you brought Madeline to see Leo, I know she went with Godfrey to Karlington.” She found the Duchess to be tiring and wanted to finish her day so she could attempt to try to keep some semblance of normalcy for the kids. She’d been thrown into a more hands on role as queen but she refused to allow that to mean the children had to lose out on time with her. _Just spit it out already woman so I can leave. _

Adelaide threw her head back, golden blonde hair flying in an arc as she let out a shrill laugh. “Oh no dear.” She looked around the study as if she were trying to conceal a secret. “The new guard are training, and you know how much I love looking at a strong, muscular, _sweaty_ man.” She dropped her jaw, sea green eyes rolling to the back of her head as she pretended to fan herself with her hand.

“Adelaide aren’t you married?” Elora questioned half heartedly. She was tired, tired of talking to Adelaide, tired of pretending, tired of being alone, tired of stretching herself thin to be both a good queen and continue to be a good mother.

Adelaide let out a mock gasp. “Oh Elora, I’m married, not _dead_!” She missed Elora wincing at her word choice. “There is no harm in looking.” She lowered her voice. “Or touching.”

Elora arched her brow in question.

Adelaide shook her head. “Please tell me you heard of a _Cordonian arrangement!_”

_Cordonian_ _arrangement_. The words pricked at her heart like fiery hot pokers. She knew all about the _understanding_ some spouses seemed to have when it came to lovers, she was well aware her husband had taken it upon himself to keep her out of the conversation, choosing to make an _arrangement_without her consent. She nodded her head in response.

“Well then, what’s the harm in looking _and_ touching?” She leaned forward in her seat. “I normally would just watch the guard train, flirt a little and leave, but I’m having a party, or some _acquaintances_ are having a party at the duchy this weekend. You should come, shake off the cobwebs.”

“What kind of party?” She was afraid she already knew the answer, she wasn’t even sure why she asked, it wasn’t like she had any intention of attending.

“Let’s just say it’s the kind of party you can get under someone new at, and leave it at that.”

“Well, thank you for the invite, but I don’t think I’ll be attending.” Was she out of her mind? How could she think it was appropriate for the queen to be seen at a party like that?

“If you’re worried about being recognized, don’t be. The hosts are very discreet, they kind of have to be. They host parties frequently and I _finally_ managed to convince them to have one in Krona.” She leaned in closer. “I’m hoping with the home turf advantage I can finally have a little fun with them.” She sat back in her seat. “Anyway, with it being at my duchy, more of a reason for discretion. It’s a masked party, you only have to reveal yourself if you want to.”

_Well at least she thought about her reputation. Who are these friends she keeps mentioning that they need discretion themselves? Nope, don’t want to know. _“I still think I’ll sit it out Adelaide, but thank you.”

Adelaide frowned. “Boo! Oh well, more hot sweaty guards for me!” She feigned a gasp. “I forgot the best part! Don’t tell anyone, but.” She lowered her voice. “I think they are together, not that it stops them from getting around with the ladies, _and_ they are members of the guard! Could you imagine if _that_ got out?!” She stood from her seat. “Well, I’ve taken up enough of your time, time for me to go check out the guard.” She turned with a whirl of green silk.

_Members of the guard?! _“Who?” She asked before she could stop her curiosity. A nagging feeling gnawed at the pit of her stomach, surely it wasn’t _him. He wouldn’t show interest in me if he’s with someone else would he? _

Adelaide turned, wide smile on her cherry red lips. “I _knew_ that would get your attention! They are both young members, but extremely yummy!” She glanced around the empty room. “You didn’t hear it from me, but Bastien Lykel and Garrett Byrne. Ta!” She turned and left the room in a swirl of colorful silk.

“We have to stop meeting like this.” He teased as he felt his lovers arms slip around his waist, hot breath fanning against his neck as his lovers lips pressed fiery kisses along his tanned skin.

A deep rumbling chuckle reverberated through a hard chest. “Isn’t that usually my line?”

“Only because I’m usually the one catching you by surprise.” He turned in his lovers arms, steely eyes locking on blue so deep they rivaled the depths of the ocean. He leaned forward, claiming his lips in a kiss full of need and longing. His hand wound around his lover gripping the base of his head pulling him closer, fingers gripping short rust colored hairs, tugging gently. His lover moaned into his mouth before pulling away abruptly, quickly glancing around the hedge maze to ensure they hadn’t been seen.

“I thought we agreed we wouldn’t do that in public anymore.”

“I’m not the one who started it.” He pulled their hips flush, his pants only growing tighter as he felt his lovers hardening length pressing against his. “It’s not likely someone will stumble upon us this far into the maze.” He ground his pelvis against his lovers. “Besides, if you were really worried you wouldn’t have kissed me in the first place.” The words said into his lovers neck as he trailed his lips along it, gently nipping at his ear.

Elora leaned back in her chair, digesting the information she just heard. Two members of the KingsGuard, or _her_ Guard were in a relationship together? Not only that they held parties at Adelaide’s duchy, she had trouble processing what it meant. She now understood the reason they would want discretion too, if it were uncovered that they were in a relationship both would lose their jobs. Her heart had sunk as she had heard his name, he was the only one who she had thought about since Constantine’s passing, she now saw that would never be a possibility, and not only because she was queen. Had every interaction been completely one sided? Was the intensity of his gaze all in her head, or was there something there? Surely she couldn’t have made up how kind he was to her, even before Constantine’s death. The way she’d catch him glancing at her, the way he made her feel couldn’t simply all be in her head. Had her need to feel desired embellished innocent interactions to make them seem more than they really were?

She stood, crossing to the window overlooking her gardens. She pulled back the thick curtain. _I wish I could go take a walk to clear my head. _So much had changed since Constantine’s death, the gardens she designed as a little place of calm for her and her children she no longer got to enjoy.

His lover gave one last cursory glance over his shoulder. _Fuck it. _His lover pushed him backward, his back pressed against the hedge, his grey eyes going wide in surprise as a growl escaped his lips. He lunged forward, their mouths coming together in a clash of tongues and teeth, their hands roaming over the familiar plains of their bodies. His heart hammered in his chest in need as his hands drifted over the sculpted plains of his lovers chest. He pulled back, drawing his lover’s lower lip between his teeth. “Fuck I need you.” He groaned as he ground his length against his lovers.

His lover leaned back in capturing his lips once more in a heated kiss, his hands drifting down to his waistband.

_Rustle. Rustle. _

His lover froze, pulling away, his eyes wide with fear as he looked for the cause of the sound. His deep blue eyes drifted around the dead end, finally landing on a bird hopping in and out of the base of the hedges.

“It was just a bird Garrett.”

Garrett ran his hand through his rust colored hair. “This time, we can’t be this out in the open Bas.”

Bastien nodded, allowing Garrett to take his hand leading them out of the complicated maze.

_What was I thinking, of course it was nothing, he was just being kind like all of the staff. _She stared out over the rows of perfectly trimmed hedges, days spent chasing Liam and Olivia through the maze or reading by the fountain becoming a distant memory. _Why would anyone want a widowed queen anyway? I heard some of the staff calling me a black widow, who would want that?_ She moved to turn when movement at the entrance to the maze caught her eye. She watched as the two gentleman dropped hands before turning away from each other. _Of course she was right! _She let out a gasp as _he_ looked upward. _Oh shoot._ She ducked away from the window, allowing the curtain to flutter back in place. _I think they are together, not that it stops them from getting around with the ladies._ Adelaide’s gossip pinged around in her brain, maybe she could make an appearance, it’s not like anyone would ever know it was her. _I just need to be sure. _

Bastien released Garrett’s hand as they reached the entrance to the hedge maze. They broke off in different directions as to not draw attention to their activities. Movement in the study window drew his grey eyes up. He eyes went wide as he watched her jump backwards to conceal herself. _Did she see?_ His heart hammered in his chest. He feared what it would mean for him and Garrett if she had seen them holding hands. _Would she support the current rule and fire us? _He sighed shaking his head. He’d been allowing himself to read more into her kind behavior, the idea sparked in him that she might understand, _but that spark. It doesn’t matter, she’s the queen, her job comes first, and so should mine. _They were worlds apart, she’d never understand or allow their relationship to continue, no matter how kind they were to each other. _Is that the only reason you’re kind to her? It doesn’t matter, it can and will never be more._


End file.
